The application No. CN2013103905824 discloses a directly-connected combination magnetic floor drain, which overcomes a decrease in a suction force with a downward movement during a draining of a prior magnetic floor drain. The prevention avoids effectively losing efficacy of reset of a sealing cover. However, a structure of the disclosure has over-numbered accessories and the structure is complex and difficult to assemble. At the same time, the magnetic structure is provided inside the floor drain body, causing blocking when the magnetic structure attracts a magnetic impurity easily during draining. The most important thing is that the draining still relies on the gap produced by a downward movement of a sealing cover between the sealing cover and a floor drain body, which still cannot satisfy a need of a large amount of drainage in a short time in reality and has a potential safety risk during usage.